Cuando las cosas cambian
by GreySilva
Summary: Primer fic que escribo sobre el repentino cambio de vida de una persona. No quiero arruinar la historia, solo leanlo.


**Capitulo 1. Una engañosa vida.**

Mientras veía My Little Pony, pensaba detenidamente

-¿Qué pasaría si los villanos ganaran en esta serie?

–Suspiro- Eso jamás pasa en las series para niñas pequeñas…

Mi nombre es Iván, tengo 19 años, aun vivo con mis padres y estudio en mis ratos libres. Siempre pensaba en lo predecible que eran las series, y mis amigas siempre se quejaban cuando les contaba en que pensaba que terminaría la historia. Mi vida era la de un mantenido (Me cuesta aceptarlo pero era la verdad) siempre pensaba en cómo obtener algo de dinero para pagar las series y algunos muñecos de colección. Y mis amigas siempre pensaban que era un tanto raro que un chico como yo a mi edad viera series para niños y niñas pequeñas, aun así ese tiempo no lo cambiaría por nada, las series a diferencia de los amigos siempre estuvieron conmigo y había una que estuvo cuando más me sentí solo. Si hablo de My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, de un momento en adelante cuando empecé a ver la serie me empecé a sentir cada vez más alegre y lleno de vitalidad, queriendo ser gracioso y divertido como Pinkie Pie, y encontrar amigas como lo hizo Twilight Sparkle.

Me entere de una convención que habría en México de MLP, mi corazón se llenaba de emoción al pensar en la variedad de cosas que vería en esa convención y la gente que conocería con mis mismos gustos. Finalmente llego el día de la convención, aun sin no llevaba un disfraz digno de la ocasión solo iría a tomar fotos y comprar algunas cosas.

Ya dentro en la convención había varios Stands que llamaban mi atención, di varias vueltas para ver toda la mercancía que vendían. Un Stand no tan arreglado como los demás pero bastante extravagante llamo mi atención de ultimo, no pasaba nadie por ahí, solo el encargado del Stand, un hombre algo viejo, que usaba un sombrero con un cuerno retorcido y un pedazo de rama del otro lado del sombrero, sus ropas estaban cocidas con diferentes atuendos, en cierta manera me daba la impresión de que era Discord, si esto fuera una serie pensaría que ahora mismo me haría caer en una de sus trampas, pero la verdad es que esto no era una serie, se trataba de la vida real. El encargado me vio a los ojos y hablo con un acento refinado, no preste atención a las cosas que decía. Pensaba en lo raro que era encontrar a alguien que se toma tan en serio su papel, luego recapacite esto es una convención es normal encontrar gente que lleva disfraces de sus personajes favoritos y que actúan como lo harían ellos. Lo único que alcance a escuchar fue:

- ¿Te apetece hacer tus sueños realidad?-

-¿A quién no le apetecería hacer sus sueños realidad? Claro que me encantaría hacer mis sueños realidad-

-Muy bien eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. Movió su mano un par de veces en lo que parecía que sería un acto de magia sorprendente, y la metió en su ropa para sacar una pluma azul.

–Toma, es una pluma mágica, solo un deseo que añores se hara realidad, y asegúrate de tomarla con chocolate-Increíble… Pero ¿qué quieres a cambio o porque me la das?-

-No necesito nada, tómalo como un regalo por fijarte en mi Stand, disfruta la convención-

Se me hacía difícil creer que fuera una pluma mágica, quien daría una pluma así sin más, lo que es más las cosas fáciles solo ocasionaban problemas. Decidí guardarla en mi bolsillo después de todo si era cierto que era mágica podía pedir cualquier cosa…

Ese día llegue bastante tarde a casa, mi familia aun sabiendo que soy mayor estuvieron preocupados por mí, mi padre me regaño por mis gustos y mi madre me dijo que no era normal que estuviera sin trabajo y sin estudiar, las críticas por parte de mi madre continuaban no eres una persona de provecho y solo ocasionas deudas en esta casa, mientras más lo pensaba más me hubiera gustado haberme ido de ese lugar en aquel instante, solo quería descansar después de un largo día. Recordé la pluma que me había dado ese sujeto, solo era necesario tomarla con chocolate y pedir cualquier cosa, aun si no estaba seguro de que pedir estaba seguro de algo, ya no quería mas estar con mi familia. Pensaba en desear vivir solo, no tener padres pero era cruel pedir que personas desaparecieran de la vida, finalmente decidí pedir vivir solo, pero mientras me lo tomaba una idea vino a mi cabeza. No era Ponyville el lugar que mas añoraba, no deseaba conocer a las ponys y ser como ellos.

Desperté en medio de un bosque por la tarde, sufría de un dolor de cabeza y mi estomago rugía, no podía recordar como había llegado a este lugar y porque me dolía tanto la cabeza. Mi cuerpo me hizo caer al suelo de dolor, mantuve los ojos cerrados por el dolor, sentía pulsaciones, dolor en todo el cuerpo y ese maldito dolor en la cabeza. Se hizo de noche cuando el dolor pasó y pude levantarme. Mi cuerpo se sentía raro, casi como si fuera diferente, mire mis manos, ya no eran manos se habían convertido en cascos. Empecé a intentar correr, tenía que encontrar a alguien que me dijera dónde estaba. Escuche varios aullidos, había escuchado esos aullidos antes, sonaban como si fueran de lobos. El miedo hizo que corriera más rápido, pronto me encontraba cansado pero pude ver una luz, grite lo más fuerte que pude para que vinieran en mi rescate, resbale y un gran lobo salto sobre mí, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fueron sus ojos verdes.

Desperté en una casa rustica, una extraña figura con túnica negra preparaba algo frente a un caldero, no tuve el coraje suficiente para preguntarle como había llegado a este lugar. Esa figura se acerco a mí y susurro, bebe esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor. *Glurp* *Glurp* Tenia un sabor malo pero me sentí mejor después de beberlo.

–Entonces, viajero ¿Qué hacías en el Bosque Everfree tan tarde?

-Espera dijiste ¿bosque Evergreen? -Sí, acaso no te han dicho que debes estar alejado de este bosque.

–Eso es imposible, el bosque Evergreen está en Equestria. –Esto es Equestria-contesto un tanto enfadada.

–Estoy en Equestria, y ¿Tu nombre es?

-Mi nombre es Zecora.

(No lo podía creer, estaba hablando con la verdadera Zecora, entonces todo esto significa que me he convertido en un pony y que podre conocer a las Mane 6) -Bueno, muchas gracias Zecora, gracias por todo iré a Ponyville. –Te acompañare, te veo algo confundido y agotado. (Zecora era bastante amable conmigo, podía ser que ella supiera que yo no era de este mundo) Zecora me dejo en Ponyville, después de eso se alejo y grito Adiós Viajero.

Pensándolo bien, desde que me convertí en un pony nunca me fije si tenía un cuerno o alas o no tenía nada, mire primero hacia mi cabeza, no había cuerno, mire hacia mi espalda y ahí estaban dos hermosas alas, era un Pegaso que no sabía volar y que tampoco conocía como mover sus alas. Un pony corrió y salto hacia mí.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres Nuevo? Claro debes de ser nuevo, después de todo conozco a todos los ponys de Ponyville ¿Pero dime, cuál es tu nombre? (Esa sonrisa y esa forma de comportarse, sabía bien que era Pinkie Pie)

-Mi nombre es Grey, soy nuevo en Ponyville. -¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! Ah, me tengo que ir. (Así como llego, se fue corriendo, conociéndola quizás fue a organizar una fiesta sorpresa)

Ponyville era más grande de lo que pensaba, había estado recorriéndola desde que inicio el día, podría recorrerla más rápido si supiera como volar. Como por arte de magia empecé a escuchar la voz de Rainbow Dash, (Debe de estar en una nube)

-¿Por qué no vuelas? –Pregunto bastante animada-

-No se volar…

-Jajajajaja, un Pegaso que no sabe volar.

–Oye, no te burles de mi, quizás tú puedas enseñarme a volar.

(Rainbow Dash bajo a gran velocidad de la verdad que era genial ver a los ponys de frente) -Te ayudare a aprender a volar, vamos a un lugar elevado para que aprendas. (Rainbow Dash me explico que para volar, no hay una fórmula mágica, es solo algo que empiezas a sentir, una sensación que produce el viento en la cara. Y que la única forma de que aprendiera rápido era saltando desde lugares elevados, bajo presión se trabaja mejor me aseguro, si algo salía mal ella me salvaría la vida…) Después de muchos intentos finalmente lo logre, podía volar, no volaba tan rápido como Rainbow Dash, apenas podía moverme por el aire pero me sentía fantástico aun si apenas pudiera volar como Fluttershy. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Rainbow Dash dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue volando a gran velocidad. De nuevo estaba solo, me preguntaba cual de las ponys encontraría ahora…

Camine sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba, un gran huerto de manzanas apareció ante mi mirada, jamás había visto un huerto tan grande. Este debía de ser el hogar de Applejack….

Continuara…


End file.
